Broken Hearts Can Be Mended
by CGrascal One of a Kind
Summary: Sora and Mimi start to think about who they are and their relationship. Mira with smidges of Taito. Flames will be deemed as stupid and pointless.


Broken Hearts Can Be Mended

Disclaimer: "The following story is a Mira (Mimi/Sora) fanfiction with mentioning of Taito (Tai/Matt). This story will contain swearing and Shoujo-ai (two girls in love) content and mentions of Shonen-ai (two boys in love). You have been warned and flames will be deemed stupid and pointless."

(This story will change between Sora's and Mimi's point of view.)

(Sora POV)  
Being someone like me isn't easy. Why? I have a good amount of friends, right? Well.....if you count a select few my friends. We all came together because of fate as protectors of another world. A magical world called the digital world. *sighs* Sometimes, I missed not being there. I missed all of our Digimon friends. From the wisecracking Gomamon to intellectual flying Digimon dictionary, Tentomon, we all got along extremely well. I especially missed Biyomon. We were great friends. You might say friends to the ends. I totally miss her. She was the one who helped me and taught me about how much my mother loves me and the very meaning of that very word itself.

But, anyway back to my human friends. I really enjoyed being their with my friends. But......when I found out that two of my friends and my secret crushes, Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida were going out together, I was devastated. Here are two boys who I liked and wanted to get with either one of them were doing who knows what with each other. Jeez! How pathetic can I be? Me, Sora Takenouchi, the child of love, can't even get a fucking boyfriend! Even Miyako had better luck than me with snagging someone like Ken Ichiouji, one of the most popular and intelligent students at a private school that he went to.

Why wouldn't I go to some other guy then you might ask? Well, what were my options? Koushiro spent most of his time with computers. I didn't know heads-nor-tails about computers. I mean.....just what the hell is the difference between RAM and ROM? Even if you spent five hours explaining it to me, I still wouldn't understand. Jyou spends a lot of time studying to become a doctor. At first, he said he did it because his father wanted him to do it, but now he said he's doing because he wants to and not what anybody wants or said. Personally, I couldn't stand the site of blood. Takeru....hah! He's busy trying to get inside the heart of Taichi's little sister, Hikari.

Well, what about other boys in Odaiba High? To be honest, I'm not the most popular girl in school. Hell, besides the tennis team, I'd be virtually a nobody. Besides, some of these dipheads just want some brainless, flighty, girl who would swoon over them. I am not one of those persons. Also, most of those sport jocks always set their perverted radar on one target. The stupid cheerleader set. You know, those who giggles over every goddamned thing and goes on and on about makeup and about how cute Mr. 'So-and-so' is. I swear I'd vomit if I have to listen to that kind of stuff. Wait a minute! Vomiting would make me have something in common with some of those anorexics. And to think, they actually enjoy getting their ass slapped and/or pinched.

Well, there is one exception to those types of girls. One of my very best friends, Mimi Tachikawa. She always has a bright smile on her face, almost no matter what. I guess we got along was that we had our similarities, and we had our differences. Mimi was outspoken ,almost all the times. I wasn't. Mimi concerned herself on the feminine aspect of life while I'm just recently started to shed my tomboy attitude a little. Naturally, someone like her would easily join the cheerleader squad. However, she kept her values ,which her a lot higher than most of those girls. Sometimes, I want to hang out with her but almost always some brainless girl would want to talk about her makeup or her nail polish, so I smile politely and walked away. Yes, I am one hell of a hopeless wreck....

(Mimi's POV)  
People think I got it made. Well, those people are no where farther from the truth. Growing up the only child in my family, my parents threw so much attention on me. Little did they know, they were making me as spoiled as the most rotten apple you'll find in a bushel of apples. I don't hate my family for that at all. When I was younger, I totally relished all the attention. So, it was a real shock for me when I was one of the few who were sent to the Digital World. There I met all of these people and what I first thought were strange creatures. I never dreamed that they would become my best friends back then. Each of them in their unique way showed me that the world doesn't offer anything to anyone on a silver platter. 

I think the two who helped me the best were Jyou and Yamato. Jyou always was there trying to teach me the value of reliability and responsibility. I always tried to avoid as much responsibility as possible. But eventually, everybody must have at least some level of responsibility in their lives. I totally appreciate him for doing that. 

Yamato ,on the other hand, took the more direct approach. A good portion of his wisecracks was at me. At first, I hated it that he did that, but now I know that was his way of showing me the world ain't going to give you a chocolate sundae on a gold dish any day of the week. Damn! I can't believe I actually thought that when I was younger. 

Anyway, I was hoping that I would get with either one of them. However, I received the news that I had to move to New York with my family. I hated that damned day that I had to move. I was being separated from my friends. I enjoy being around them, especially Sora. She was like the complete opposite of me. Talking to her helped me ,as well as my digimon partner Palmon, to see that what you look on the outside isn't everything. However, who you are in the inside is what matters.

However, my father received news that we were moving back to Japan. I was estactic. I was going to meet my friends. The occasional e-mail and trip to the digital world was not enough for me. I wanted to hold them and feel their touch. I can never forget the day when I came home. My parents were going to come in on another flight a couple of days later. The first person I saw when I stepped inside the terminal was Sora. My face lighted up when I saw her and I embraced her. I was going to stay at her home for a couple of days until my parents arrived.

(Sora's POV)  
The day Mimi returned to Japan was a great day. I missed her so much. Whenever I had a problem that I couldn't tell my mom, she was there. Anyway, at the airport, she threw her arms around me. I took a moment to relish the fact that she and me were around each other. I don't know why, but I started to smell the scent of her hair. It was such a heavenly smell. I don't know why. But I was sure as hell wanted to intoxicate myself by continuing relishing the aroma What happened next totally surprised me....

(Mimi's POV)  
.I didn't know what I was thinking when I kissed Sora on the cheek. It just happened. Anyway, on the Trans-Pacific flight from Hawaii to Japan, I was lost with my thoughts. Every time I went to sleep in my chairs, (Hey! First class seats almost impossible not to try and sleep in one of that type of chairs.), every last one of my thoughts was of her. She was so beautiful in her unique way. I wanted to tell her that ,but I was embarrassed to say that. I guess I didn't want Yamato to make some smart-ass remark. Besides, she showed a lot of interest in Taichi, I was so jealous of that. I wanted her to spend some time with me. Since I was only 10, I didn't know about what or why I was thinking those things. However, I got older and I realized that maybe......just maybe.....it could be....love. Me? In love with Sora? I wasn't sure. So I guess to test what I was thinking by kissing her when I saw her on her cheek. I didn't know what would be her reaction.

(Sora's POV)  
When Mimi kissed me, numerous thoughts were filling up in my mind. thoughts of amazement , surprise, and supreme shock can not fully defined how I felt. A part of me wanted to push her away, but a stronger side of me wanted.....more. I was shocked that a part of me would want something like that. Anyway, we released our embrace and she began by asking how were the others. I told her that they are all doing extremely well. She then asked me a question I wished that she had never asked.

(Mimi's POV)  
Seeing Sora getting all quiet when I asked how was Taichi and Yamato really caused me a lot of concern. She then told me that they were seeing each other. I couldn't believe it. Yamato Ishida? Cutey, bishonen Yamato Ishida was gay? Needless to say, that revelation surprised the hell out of me. I was also surprised to find out that Taichi was his boyfriend. I looked at Sora and asked her if she was all right with their decisions. She said that she was but I sincerely doubted that she was speaking the truth. That maybe, just maybe, her heart was broken. However, I didn't want to tell her that mine was partially broken as well after receiving that news.

(Sora's POV)  
I didn't want to bore Mimi with the lack of a love life that I had. So, I put on a smile on my face and told her that we should get her stuff. She smiled and said that they would catch a taxi to go to Sora's home and not the bus. I nodded and we got her belongings and caught a taxi. When we got in the car, I asked her how was her life in New York and how was America. She told me all these fascanating stories. I then asked her a deep question. I asked her if she ever had a boyfriend. I was amazed when she said that she hadn't. How couldn't she have one? Someone as popular as her? I asked her why she hasn't because I told her she was pretty, attractive......Hell! I'll even go as far and say that she was downright sexy and any person who doesn't at least try to get with you was stupid. Mimi blushed and I criticized myself in the head. "God! I sounded like I was coming on to her." I mentally scolded myself. But, was I? Jeez, I don't even know anymore. Man, my life is more screwed up every passing day.

(Mimi's POV)  
I blushed heavily after hearing Sora's compliment. It's not everyday you hear a girl calling another girl sexy. Secretly, Sora was beautiful when we saw each other when we first met, and now even right where we were sitting. I looked at her. "Maybe I should tell her what I'm thinking about her?" I asked myself. No, I don't want to ruin our friendship. She might try to avoid me. Anyway, we reached Sora's home and we got my things and we went inside.

When we entered our school year, we immediately headed to our classes. The American school system decided when I took my entrance test for transfer students that I didn't need to be in the class that I was in. I should be at least a grade ahead. So, I told Sora at school and she was excited. She was in her junior year of high school now. As soon as we entered the buildings, the heads of all the male student body turned their head. I heard the usual catcalls and whistles and I immediately zoned them out. I swear some boys can be so damned immature (AN:\\[Author hangs his head in shame.]) I immediately looked at Sora's face. She had a scowl on her face. I hated to say this, but she looked kind of cute pissed off with those bakas. "Stop it, Mimi!" my inner voice told me. I wanted to listen to my inner voice but some part of my body wanted to look at Sora a lot more. She looked up at me and I immediately looked away. Redness started to appear on my cheek.

(Sora's POV)  
Huh? Was Mimi just looking at me? Naw, that can't be it. Why would Mimi would be watching me? Surely, she was looking at some other guy nearby......right? I wasn't so sure. Anyway, the day went by and we went through the annoying school year. Mimi joined the cheerleader and the student activities squads. I happily re-signed up for the tennis team. We got along and there was the numerous times that some small amount of males would be ogling ,drooling and looking to fall over just by seeing her. She usually put a teasing smile and moved her head and letting her cotton-candy hair blow in the breeze. I still can't believe it that she's sixteen and pink is still her favorite color. I guess some things never change. However, I didn't approve of Mimi's actions, but being the person I am. I didn't say anything. However, I held it in my heart that I cared for her strongly. I didn't want others to think of her of some tramp flirting with virtually every guy.

(Mimi's POV)  
I didn't like teasing guys with some of my actions. So why the hell I can't stop? I guess it's because I just can't get over the fact that Yamato was with Taichi for what I've been told for nine months now. Nine fucking months! Sure, I could go for Jyou. However, if he didn't have a girlfriend who was also into medicine like he was. I personally feel ;however, that maybe I'm trying to dismiss anything thoughts that I receive about Sora that go past the regular friend. 

I didn't know whom I could talk to. I couldn't tell my mom. What would she say if she knew her daughter was considerably thinking of possibly being a lesbian? It would be crazy if I did something like that. I had to figure just who to talk to. I consider maybe going to the counselor for some type of discussion.....Naw, I couldn't do that. That would be so embarrassing even if the counselor said that it would be entirely confidential, I still couldn't do it........

(Sora's POV)  
A couple of months went by and it was White Day (Japanese equiv. to Valentine's Day.). I scoffed at the idea of that day. To me, it was just a day for hopeless dips in love. I hated it so much because it continually reminded me about how empty my life was. During the day, I saw Mimi flirting with a lot of guys. I didn't know why but I felt a pang of jealousy. I wasn't jealous at Mimi for receiving the attention. That would be easy to deal with it. I was jealous........at the guys who Mimi was flirting with that day. I craved the attention that they were receiving from her. Wait a minute! Me? Jealous? Why should I be? Right there, my thoughts started to go back to the day when Taichi told me about his interest in Yamato. He told me that he wanted to talk to her in private. I was excited. I thought he would say that he liked me. Boy, was I stupid or what? I feel so enraged that he's going on his life leaving me in my goddamned shambles. 

I frowned as I walked to my locker. I opened it and a small folded letter fell on the ground. I read it. "Sora, can you come over to my home after school, I need to tell you something that I think that you should know. My parents won't be home so we would have enough privacy." It was signed by Mimi. I wondered what this was all about. What did she wanted to see more for that had to be private?

(Mimi's POV)  
I managed to build up my courage to tell Sora to meet me at my house. I decided that the night before if I'm going to ask someone, I may as well ask my mom but use the good ol' classic 'I got a friend' approach. I made sure of it that I used 'he' when in reference to me to hide the fact that I was asking what I should do about my new found interest in Sora. My mom told me that 'my friend' should take this girl that 'he' likes to somewhere private. A place that no one can easily just barge in at a moment's notice and that 'my friend' should tell the person when it just the two of them alone. 

I took my mother's advice to heart and decided to meet Sora in my room. My parents always respected my privacy and when I close the door to my room, that was a sign that I would not like it they entered my room without my consent. Besides, they were going to be gone until late that night, they said. The reason was that the company my father works at was having a social outing for workers and their spouses. Anyway, after school I worried to my home. During the trek to my house, I was thinking want exactly should I tell Sora and how would I tell her.

(Sora's POV)  
When I was walking to Mimi's home, a lot of thoughts were crashing through my mind. What was the reason why Mimi wanted to see me at her home and not anywhere else? I didn't know the exact reason for it. But, I knew if I want answers, I better do all I can to get them. I finally reached her home and rang the doorbell. I heard her on the other side saying that the door was open. I never told anyone but her voice was kind of sweet to hear.......Wait a sec! Why am I thinking about these things all of sudden? Did I really like Mimi? As in like her, like her? For the first time, I decided to listen completely to my heart and my heart was saying........."yes."

(Mimi's POV)  
My heart was racing when I was pacing in my room. I heard Sora calling my name and I turned around. She was starting look at me. I wanted to stay there and looked at her the whole time but I knew I had to tell her something. I motioned her to sit on my bed and I closed the door. "Better to be safe than sorry." I told myself as I turned the latch of my door. Anyway, I sat down and began to tell her that I have been thinking a lot about us and how our friendship grew. She told me that she remembers and asked why did I brought her here. I sighed. "I should take the big step." I told myself. I reached inside my drawers and handed to her a box. I looked away for a moment. "Mimi! I.....I...I...." I heard her stammer out.

(Sora's POV)  
I couldn't believe it. There in my hand was a box of white chocolates. "Those type of things are usually given to guys from their female crushes.......Wait a sec!.......Could it be.......I.....Mimi........" I look at Mimi. She was looking away and I swore I saw a hint of red on her cheek. "Mimi! I.....I....I don't know.....what to say......I......" I stammered out. "You don't have to say anything." I heard her say. "I just want to let you know how I feel.......that's all." I looked at her and noticed that she was crying. "Oh Mimi...." I began as I wiped away the tears from her face.

(Mimi's POV)  
I didn't want to cry. But, the tears fell down my cheek involuntarily. I felt something touching my face. I turned and I saw Sora looking at me with her crimson eyes shining with love that I was hoping that was for me. I prayed that my parents won't come home now as I slowly moved my face and lick my lips quite unnoticeably and kissed her on the lips. It was such a sweet taste on my lips, I didn't want to let go. A part of me wanting to scream out but I ignore it.

(Sora's POV)  
"What the hell?" were the exact words that shot into my mind when Mimi kissed me. I didn't want to do or expect. However, the last thing I expected happened. I.......began to kiss her back our lips intact on each other. I believe our hearts were beating as one too. I placed my fingers and let them idly run through Mimi's soft hair. I felt a heavy weight comes off my heart and I knew what it was. My bitterness and hatred of the pains of my past were leaving and thoughts of love were shining out now. "I wonder......" I thought as I opened my mouth quite tentatively as I tried to French Mimi.

(Mimi's POV)  
That kiss felt like pure bliss. Loneliness that I never thought or dreamed that I have was leaving when the light of love was shining inside of me and all because of my best friend. When I felt Sora's tongue probing my lips, I immediately opened my mouth and let her tongue to enter my mouth. I held her hand. I didn't want to let go. We finally released our kiss and looked at each other. "I guess you know." She told me. I nodded and repeated wanted she said. She had a huge smile on her face as she embraced me. I smiled and held her close "No one has to know about us. We are the only one, right?" I heard her whispering and I nodded my head.

(Sora's and Mimi's POV)  
We thought that when our hearts were broken that nothing can ever fix it. But now I know, eventually......every person ,whether boy or girl whose heart was broken in one point of their lives, will eventually find someone. Someone to heal their broken hearts and shambled lives.

THE END

(AN: My longest Mira is finally complete. Hell, this is my longest Digimon romance, I've written period.)


End file.
